En Flammes
by Athelas
Summary: Un pan entier de la vie de Faramir a été détruit par les flammes, faisant place à des horizons nouveaux. Mais si l’histoire se répétait ?
1. Prologue

**_Titre :_**_ En flammes _

**_Personnages principaux :_**_ Faramir, Eowyn, Aragorn, Imrahil_

**_Résumé :_**_ Un pan entier de la vie de Faramir a été détruit par les flammes, faisant place à des horizons nouveaux. Mais si l'histoire se répétait ?_

**_Note : _**_Au cas où certains en douteraient, je ne suis pas Tolkien, et je ne possède donc pas l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ce monde et ces personnages si inspirants afin de traduire mes rêves en mots et faire partager le résultat à ceux qui le souhaitent, pour leur divertissement et le mien. _

**__**

**__**

**Proloque******

**__**

**_Note préalable : _**

**_Tolkien nous relate la scène suivante dans les maisons de guérison :_**

****

_« Aragorn s'agenouilla alors au chevet de Faramir et posa une main sur son front. Et ceux qui observaient sentirent qu'une grande lutte se déroulait. Car le visage d'Aragorn devint gris de fatigue et de temps en temps il prononçait le nom de Faramir, mais chaque fois de façon moins audible, (..) »_

**JRR Tolkien – Le Seigneur des Anneaux, 3 : Le Retour du Roi  - traduction de F.Ledoux**

****

**_Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Ce prologue a pour but de répondre à cette question. Ce texte va vous paraître probablement totalement banal, mais j'ai besoin de cette scène pour la suite de mon histoire… _**

****

**_***_**

Aragorn s'approcha du lit de Faramir, qui semblait plongé dans une profonde torpeur. Il s'agenouilla, posa une main sur le front du malade, et fut aussitôt plongé dans le songe de ce dernier. 

Et c'était un songe d'une terrible augure car tout autour de lui s'étendait à présent une obscurité profonde et envoûtante. Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara bientôt du cœur d'Aragorn, car le fils de Denethor n'était visible nulle part dans ce lugubre paysage. 

Pourtant, il refusait d'abandonner ainsi Faramir au monde des morts, comme il avait dû auparavant laisser partir son frère Boromir. 

_Faramir… _appela-t-il doucement. 

_Faramir…_

_Faramir… _

_S_on appel ne fut bientôt plus qu'un simple souffle étouffé par une atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus oppressante. 

Et, pourtant, Aragorn continua à avancer avec détermination dans les méandres de ces ténèbres toujours davantage impénétrables. A nouveau il prononça le nom de Faramir, et put finalement percevoir une présence non loin de lui. C'était un murmure presque inaudible, effacé. En s'approchant, il aperçut un très jeune garçon agenouillé sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains, le corps secoué par des pleurs silencieux. En le voyant, Aragorn fut pris de pitié pour cet enfant, et, se penchant vers lui, posa délicatement la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. « Es-tu seul, mon enfant ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Mère… Mère est morte… elle est morte… » bredouilla le petit garçon entre deux sanglots, et Aragorn réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Faramir, et qu'il parlait de Finduilas de Dol Amroth. A la pensée de cette dernière, le cœur d'Aragorn se resserra, car il avait bien connu la jeune femme. Il servait alors, sous le nom de Thorongil, l'intendant de Gondor Ecthelion, père de Denethor. 

« Viens, mon garçon. Viens avec moi, » dit Aragorn à Faramir en lui prenant le bras. Mais aussitôt que l'enfant se fût levé, il se tourna vers l'autre homme et lui sourit : « Je meurs. Je vais rejoindre ma mère, » dit-il, puis il disparut, et Aragorn se retrouva à nouveau seul. 

_Faramir ! Non !_

Il ne devait pas abandonner. Jamais. Il le devait à Boromir. 

_Boromir… _

Il sembla à Aragorn, tandis qu'il repensait à son camarade tombé quelques jours plus tôt sous les lames des Orcs, que celui-ci se tenait effectivement en face de lui. Oui, il pouvait distinguer clairement son sourire confiant, ses yeux pétillant de fierté, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés qui retombaient en désordre sur son large front. 

« Boromir ! » s'écria une voix derrière lui. Aragorn se retourna : c'était Faramir, mais il avait à présent la taille et la voix d'un adulte. Il se précipita dans les bras de son frère, et le serra fortement. « Nous voici à nouveau réunis, mon frère, » dit-il à Boromir. 

Ce dernier lui répondit d'abord par un sourire, puis secoua la tête : « Non, Faramir. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons, mais pour l'instant, tu dois retourner vers la lumière, le Gondor a besoin de toi. Va, ne crains rien, car le Roi est revenu à Minas Tirith. Suis ton destin, et accomplis ton devoir. Adieu, mon frère…» Et sur ces mots la silhouette de Boromir s'effaça, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue auparavant.

Les yeux de Faramir s'emplirent alors de larmes, et il tomba à genoux. « Boromir ! Boromir, reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seul dans les ombres ! Ne me laisse pas seul!» cria-t-il. Un désespoir déchirant transpirait de ses mots, de sa voix, de sa personne toute entière. 

Mais Aragorn s'avança et lui tendit la main : « Tu n'es pas seul, Faramir, fils de Denethor. Ta cité et ton Roi t'appellent. Sors de ce songe obscur, et marche vers la lumière. Je te le demande. »

Quelque chose changea alors en Faramir, comme si une lueur qui était au bord de s'éteindre se retrouvait soudainement animée d'un nouvel éclat. Il prit en souriant la main que lui tendait son Roi,  et ce dernier, comprenant qu'il avait remporté cette lutte, sortit du songe. 

A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Bergil n'entre dans la pièce, apportant l'_athelas_. Et Aragorn eut alors la certitude que son futur intendant était hors de danger. Mais tandis que la précieuse herbe agissait et que Faramir reprenait ses esprits, Aragorn soupira. Il avait pu ressentir toute l'étendue du chagrin qui affectait l'autre homme, et savait que ses plaies intérieures seraient longues et difficiles à guérir…

_« Soudain, Faramir bougea il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Aragorn qui se penchait sur lui une lueur de reconnaissance et d'amour était dans ses yeux, et il parla doucement : - Vous m'avez appelé, mon seigneur. Je viens. Qu'ordonne le Roi ?_

_- Ne marchez plus dans les ombres, mais réveillez-vous ! dit Aragorn. Vous êtes fatigué. Reposez-vous un moment, prenez quelque nourriture et soyez prêt pour mon retour. »_

**JRR Tolkien – Le Seigneur des Anneaux, 3 : Le Retour du Roi  - traduction de F.Ledoux**


	2. Chapitre 1

**En flammes**

**Notes : **_Ce premier chapitre, qui nous détaille le processus de guérison de Faramir, fait figure d'introduction pour cette histoire. L'intrigue en elle-même débutera au chapitre suivant. Dans ce chapitre-ci, j'ai cherché à explorer le lien qui s'est créé entre Aragorn et Faramir suite aux événements relatés dans le prologue. Vous comprendrez naturellement par la suite l'intérêt d'un tel chapitre, qui peut paraître un peu ennuyeux pour l'instant (et je m'en excuse !)_

**Remerciements : **_Un immense merci à toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs, et en particulièrement à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions. Vos encouragements sont un réel moteur, et vos commentaires sont pris en compte dans l'écriture de la suite. Par ailleurs, deux d'entre vous (Alana Chantelune et Awawa-Kotori99) m'ont demandé si j'avais cherché à faire un clin d'œil à des œuvres (dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms !) : ce n'est pas le cas, visiblement, étant donné que je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Toutes mes excuses, je ne connais pas du tout ! Mais n'hésitez pas, enrichissez ma culture ! _

_Une dernière chose : les chapitres sont un peu longs à être publiés, car j'essaie au maximum de soigner ce que j'écris. Merci donc de votre patience, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas !_

**Chapitre 1**

Aragorn se tenait debout dans la salle du Trône, contemplant l'une des nombreuses gravures de pierre qui garnissaient l'immense pièce. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, et le visage grave, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis son retour victorieux à Minas Tirith et son couronnement, et il y avait fort à faire. Les jugements à peine rendus, il devait s'attacher à remettre en ordre un royaume dont les plaies, infligées par tant d'années de péril, auraient assurément grand mal à guérir. 

Dans cette lourde tâche cependant, Aragorn savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide précieuse de ceux qui l'entouraient, et en particulier sur l'appui de son Intendant, Faramir, qui avait su montrer en ces quelques jours ses nombreuses qualités. Aragorn avait aussi la certitude que la Principauté d'Ithilien, qu'il avait également confiée à Faramir, serait gérée de manière admirable, car l'homme, bien qu'encore très jeune, était doué d'une sagesse et d'une intelligence remarquables. Il n'était pas étonnant, pensa Aragorn, que Gandalf fût ainsi attaché au second fils de Denethor. Car Faramir possédait cette noblesse et cette grandeur qui sont propres aux grands hommes, et pourtant il manifestait une modestie et une réserve qui en faisaient un homme aimé et estimé de tous. Et c'était par ce grand cœur et cet esprit brillant qu'il avait sans nul doute conquis le cœur d'Eowyn de Rohan, ce dont Aragorn se réjouissait infiniment, car il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de la jeune femme, et avait ressenti une grande peine de n'avoir pu lui retourner son amour. 

Les gardes de la salle du Trône annoncèrent l'arrivée de l'Intendant, tirant Aragorn de sa rêverie. « Faites-le entrer, » demanda-t-il, et la porte fut ouverte. 

Aussitôt Aragorn releva la tête et se tourna vers l'autre homme : « Faramir. Merci d'être venu, » dit-il d'un ton accueillant. 

« Mon Seigneur, » répondit l'Intendant, inclinant la tête respectueusement. 

Aragorn sourit : « Pas de formalités entre nous, par pitié! Nous sommes, du moins le souhaiterais-je ainsi,  appelés à travailler longtemps ensemble. Aussi préférerais-je que la hiérarchie ne soit pas une entrave à nos entretiens. »

« Très bien, mon S… » commença Faramir, puis, réalisant son erreur, il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, comme un élève qui aurait peur d'être sanctionné pour avoir mal répondu à son professeur. « Veuillez m'excuser, » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, et Aragorn devina que ce comportement presque craintif de l'Intendant était le fruit de longues années passées à recevoir les reproches d'un père trop autoritaire. 

Il éprouva alors un profond sentiment de compassion pour Faramir, et posa la main sur son épaule, d'un geste presque paternel. « Commencez par m'appeler Aragorn, » suggéra-t-il d'une voix douce, et Faramir hocha la tête en signe d'agrément. 

Puis le Roi continua : « Je vous ai fait venir ici car j'ai à vous parler d'affaires personnelles. Y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions nous entretenir sans pour autant être reclus dans l'antre de ce palais ? Depuis mon couronnement, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans cette salle, et il me faut avouer qu'il n'est pas dans l'habitude d'un guetteur de se cloîtrer ainsi… »

Faramir sourit : « Ayant moi-même été capitaine des guetteurs d'Ithilien, je ne puis que comprendre votre requête. J'ai grandi dans ce palais, et j'en ai fréquenté quelques jardins fort agréables dont peu pourtant connaissent l'existence. Si vous me permettez de vous précéder, je vous ferais découvrir l'un d'entre eux…» 

« Volontiers, » répondit Aragorn en acquiesçant,  et il suivit l'Intendant hors du Palais. Ils parcoururent une longue allée pavée, puis empruntèrent un passage étroit qui menait à un petit escalier tunnel. Après en avoir descendu les quelques marches, ils aboutirent (à la surprise d'Aragorn) dans un magnifique jardin bordé d'arcades. 

Le soleil était couché, et la lune débutait son règne dans la nuit claire, ses lueurs argentées se reflétant comme sur un miroir sur les pierres blanches des galeries qui entouraient cette étrange cour. Le jardin, de forme carrée, était constitué d'une simple pelouse fleurie, bordée d'un chemin de graviers blancs. Quatre bancs, disposés au centre de chacun des côtés, terminaient ce décor à la fois simple et sophistiqué. 

Aragorn se tourna vers Faramir : « Cet endroit est superbe, en effet.»

Alors qu'ils longeaient les arcades, Faramir répondit : « Dans tout Minas Tirith, il n'est pas dix personnes qui ont la connaissance de son existence. Peut-être est-ce cela qui en fait le charme: le mystère, dit-on, a ses attraits. J'ai pour ma part souvent fréquenté ce jardin. Il fut maintes fois mon refuge, lorsque j'étais enfant…» Il hésita alors à poursuivre, et, sentant sa gorge se nouer, laissa simplement échapper un soupir. 

Aragorn comprit, en étudiant le visage soudain troublé de Faramir, combien les souvenirs qu'il avait remués, ceux de ses années de jeunesse, étaient chargés d'amertume : le chagrin que lui avait causé la mort de sa mère, puis le manque d'amour de son père, et la grande solitude qu'il avait dû éprouver en dépit de l'attachement de son frère. 

Ainsi, les craintes qu'avait eues Aragorn lorsqu'il avait arraché l'Intendant aux ombres du sommeil éternel se confirmaient. Oui, loin d'avoir disparu, les blessures de Faramir étaient plus vives que jamais. Car ce dernier avait cherché à les enfouir au plus profond de son cœur, avec l'espoir, sûrement, qu'elles guériraient seules, avec le temps. Mais elles resurgissaient à présent avec d'autant plus de vigueur…

« Je suis flatté, alors, que vous m'ayez montré ce jardin, » reprit Aragorn, afin d'empêcher un silence inconfortable de s'établir.  

Faramir hocha la tête : « Ce n'est que naturel. Je vous dois la vie, Aragorn… » Un voile de tristesse et de regret passa soudain dans les yeux de l'Intendant. « J'aurais tant voulu montrer aussi cet endroit à Boromir, » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le Roi.  

Aragorn se rapprocha : « Il aurait aimé ce jardin, sans nul doute. Votre frère était un homme de goût. »

« Il est vrai que, même s'il n'a jamais partagé mon amour de l'art et de la poésie, Boromir avait une excellente appréciation de la beauté. » Faramir, à nouveau, secoua la tête.  « Veuillez m'excuser, je m'égare. Vous désiriez me parler d'affaires personnelles, avez-vous dit ? »

« En effet, » répondit Aragorn en hochant la tête, « je souhaitais vous parler de votre mère, Faramir. »

Faramir sembla frappé de stupeur. « Ma mère ? Voilà plusieurs années, hélas, que Finduilas de Dol Amroth a quitté ce monde. C'est à peine si je puis prétendre l'avoir jamais connue…» 

« Je le sais, » dit Aragorn, et son ton était à la fois grave et doux. Faramir fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux, posant sur le Roi un regard intense.  Et Aragorn, découvrant ces yeux gris profond, considéra pour la première fois Faramir comme le fils de Denethor. Car tous deux possédaient ce pouvoir de lire les cœurs et les esprits des hommes. Oui, le sang de l'Ouistrenesse coulait bien presque pur dans les veines de l'Intendant, comme il avait coulé dans celles de son père. Et, même si les deux hommes s'opposaient en tous points quant à leurs caractères et à leurs vertus, ils n'en étaient pas moins liés par le sang. 

Après un long silence, Aragorn reprit la parole : « J'ai voulu vous en parler depuis le jour où je me suis introduit dans votre songe pour vous rappeler du monde des ombres, » commença-t-il, puis il fit une courte pause, relevant la tête vers l'Intendant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il continua alors : « Faramir, je suis beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'y paraît. Dans ma jeunesse,  j'ai servi dans la garde de votre grand-père, Ecthelion. Et j'ai bien connu votre mère… » 

Et ainsi Aragorn rapporta l'histoire de ses années passées sous le nom de Thorongil, capitaine de Gondor. Il lui parla avec humour de ses premières rencontres avec Boromir, alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un nourrisson, mais il évoqua avant tout son amitié avec Finduilas : « Bien que Denethor ne m'appréciât guère, votre mère semblait se réjouir de ma présence et de ma conversation. Nous sommes devenus amis, et, lorsque je quittai  Minas Tirith, nous continuâmes à correspondre. C'est ainsi que j'eus la nouvelle de votre naissance ainsi que le récit des premières années de votre vie, et du bonheur que vous apportâtes à votre mère jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte… Vous fûtes pour elle un trésor, Faramir, et une source de grand bonheur qui sans nul doute l'aida à affronter sa maladie.»  

A mesure qu'Aragorn évoquait ainsi sa mère, le cœur de Faramir semblait s'apaiser. Comme s'il avait toujours eu besoin de ces paroles que jamais son père n'avait su prononcer.

Et Aragorn se réjouit de voir que son récit avait eu l'effet escompté. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques phrases, le récit d'un passé déjà lointain. Et pourtant, le Roi nourrissait l'espoir que ces mots insuffleraient à Faramir l'espoir nécessaire à sa guérison. Peut –être allait-il enfin pouvoir revivre, reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Peut-être que ce sentiment d'abandon, qui avait transpercé le cœur d'Aragorn lorsqu'il avait visité le songe de Faramir, allait pouvoir s'amenuiser. 

Ainsi, le travail de guérisseur d'Aragorn était à présent accompli. Le reste était entre les mains de Faramir seul. Et avec l'amour d'Eowyn, peut-être, le livre de son passé se refermerait définitivement, et un nouveau volume pourrait commencer…


End file.
